Devuélveme mi alma cap1
by CherryBlossomSS
Summary: El reencuentro de Sasuke y Sakura, una historia de amor    -¿Eres tú Sasuke-kun?- Conseguí articular a duras penas por la conmoción.  -Sakura…- Calló-Sé que venís a matarme.  -Lo sé- Solté apesumbrada- Yo no sabía nada, vine aquí con escasa información..


Devuélveme mi alma

Capitulo 1

-Sakura, debes ir al país del Agua. Tienes una misión altamente secreta de asesinato – Comentó la impasible hokage godaime Tsunade-sama.  
>Yo como AMBU asentí sin rechistar. Últimamente habían demasiados enemigos para la villa que debían de ser eliminados.<br>-¿Y se puede saber a quién tengo que eliminar? Tsunade-sama- Pregunté.  
>-No te lo puedo decir aun, tú y Naruto iréis a la frontera del país del Agua donde otro AMBU os dará más información. – Contestó la hokage con el rostro completamente inexpresivo- Lo único que debes saber es que es una persona altamente peligrosa que tiene en mente destruir Konoha.<br>Asentí.  
>Al día siguiente Naruto y yo partimos desde Konoha para encontrarnos con los demás AMBU en la frontera de país del Agua en aproximadamente tres días.<br>Los dos corrimos sin parar, descansando lo justo, hasta llegar al pequeño asentamiento de los AMBU días después.  
>Naruto dijo:<br>-Venimos aquí sin ninguna información. Solo sabemos que tenemos que acabar con alguien. ¿De quién se trata?  
>Los demás AMBU nos miraron con preocupación. Uno de ellos con la voz muy cautelosa respondió:<br>-Es un shinobi de rango S, usuario del Sharingan.  
>En mi cabeza comenzaron a aparecer ideas inconexas.<br>Sharingan, Uchiha, Konoha, venganza…  
>Dos posibles nombres me rondaban por la cabeza uno era el de Uchiha Itachi y el otro era el de Uchiha… Sasuke. Un nombre en el cual me dolía pensar.<br>¿Pero cuál de los dos se trataba?  
>Naruto se quedó blanco. Supuse que él estaría pensando en lo mismo que yo. Después de un largo segundo reaccionó.<br>-Un Uchiha… pues habrá que ver de cuál de los dos que conocemos se trata.  
>Uno de los AMBU dijo:<br>-Esta noche dormiremos aquí y mañana nos dirigiremos al punto dónde se encuentra el enemigo.  
>Los dos, Naruto y yo asentimos automáticamente pero en realidad no teníamos ninguna ansia por dormir así que la noche se presentaba larga y angustiosa para ambos mientras yo creía soñar en unos ojos rojos como el rubí que aparecían y desaparecían entre los arbustos observándome.<br>No, me convencí para que eso fuera un sueño.  
>Me froté los ojos y dirigí la vista hacia la cremallera abierta de la tienda de campaña, hacia la oscuridad. Entonces percibí una sombra que se reflejaba en la tienda por la luz de la luna.<br>¿Quién sería?  
>Salí del saco de dormir, cogí un kunai y me levanté decidida.<br>Salí de la tienda y entonces ocurrió y todas las piezas y pensamientos inconexos comenzaron a encajar.  
>Una silueta alta y fuerte, bañada por la luz de la luna apareció en medio del campamento, con su pelo negro mecido por la ligera brisa nocturna y sus ojos rojos e impenetrables que me atravesaban como si emanaran rayos X.<br>Las palabras de mi mente se acoplaron como un puzle Konoha, venganza, Sharingan, Uchiha…. Sasuke.  
>Sí, este nombre hizo que mi corazón se estremeciera y que la herida que se alojaba en su interior se hiciera más grande y dolorosa.<br>-¿Eres tú Sasuke-kun?- Conseguí articular a duras penas por la conmoción.  
>-Sakura…- Calló-Sé que venís a matarme.<br>-Lo sé- Solté apesumbrada- Yo no sabía nada, vine aquí con escasa información a propósito, pero aun así habría venido igual. ¿Qué pensabas hacer en Konoha?  
>Yo me había quedado con los pies pegados en la tierra por el shock mientras que Sasuke se movía hacia a mí.<br>Yo mientras apretaba mi kunai impregnado por un potente veneno.  
>-Quería recuperar lo que es mío. Y tu ¿Qué haces con ese estúpido kunai? ¿Crees que me vas a matar con solo eso o qué?<br>-Pues con este kunai voy a intentar recuperar mi alma Sasuke – Dije desafiante, mirándole a sus ojos. Entonces pude leer cosas que él jamás Habría manifestado verbalmente como dolor o falta de algo, algo que él realmente necesitaba y anhelaba- Y tu ¿Qué necesitas recuperar? Veo en tus ojos que es bastante importante.  
>-Sí, es muy importante. –Sus pasos cada vez se acercaban más en mi dirección- Pero mátame antes, mátame. Entonces recuperarás el alma que yo te robé.<br>Él se acercó más, tanto que casi podíamos rozar nuestras caras. Esa proximidad aceleraba mi corazón.  
>Alcé la mano y apunté a su corazón con mi kunai, mi mano temblaba, yo no podía hacer eso, había esperado ese momento toda mi vida y ahora iba a acabar con él para siempre.<br>Puse la punta del kunai apretando su pecho pero este se me cayó a sus pies, ocasionando un gran estruendo en mis oídos como si se me hubiera caído el mundo encima. Las lágrimas comenzaron a anegar mis ojos.  
>-No ahora no- mascullé rabiosa.<br>Los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraban cada vez más y Sasuke me miró desconcertado.  
>-Pues si no vas a matarme, creo que haré lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo.<br>Entonces las lágrimas cayeron como torrentes por mis mejillas. ¿Iba a matarme?  
>El acercó su cara hacia la mía y de forma inesperada para mí recogió mis lágrimas con un beso y las saboreó.<br>-No sabes lo que he sufrido yo por esto, Sasuke- Susurré.  
>-Tú no sabes lo que es vivir con un vacío en tu cuerpo y no saber cómo puedo llenarlo. Entonces me di cuenta que necesitaba algo como tú.<br>Con su pulgar me alzó la cabeza y puso sus perfectos labios sobre los míos.  
>En ese momento pude sentir su boca ardiente, pude sentir como descargas eléctricas provenientes de sus dedos impactaban sobre mi piel allá donde él tocaba. Mi cuerpo se derretía y se deleitaba ante aquel manjar de suaves caricias pero de salvajes besos que no nos dejaban respirar.<br>Finalmente como si una eternidad hubiera pasado ante mis ojos, recobré el aliento.  
>-Sasuke-kun, no te vayas. Sabemos lo que sentimos el uno por el otro así que hoy sí que no te voy a permitir que te vayas…- Supliqué.<br>Sasuke me miró a los ojos. Esta vez no eran rojos, eran negros y magnéticos.  
>-Y qué quieres que haga. Sabes que ya no soy bien recibido en Konoha.<br>-Cualquier error se puede enmendar, a parte Tsunade… supongo que si te tengo bajo vigilancia no pondrá ninguna objeción- Dije sonriendo.  
>-Bueno pues entonces…<br>Me tomé eso como un sí y le abracé sin pensar. Dejé una nota a Naruto contándole todo lo ocurrido y nos fuimos rumbo a Konoha, en dirección a un nuevo amanecer.


End file.
